Multimedia projection systems have become popular for purposes such as conducting sales demonstrations, business meetings, classroom training, and for use in home theaters. Setting up a projection system often requires manipulation of the projection device to account for the relative positioning and dimensions of components of the projection system. This often requires manual adjustments to the components, which may reduce configuration accuracy, increase setup time, and decrease convenience. These challenges are particularly troublesome when a projector is used in different viewing environments, thereby necessitating continual reconfiguration.